


Микромир

by tanchouz, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Нецензурные выражения, смерть, расчлененка и некрофилия в микромире. Микромир в данном случае обозначает и братьев наших меньших, и клеточные и неклеточные формы жизни.





	Микромир

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурные выражения, смерть, расчлененка и некрофилия в микромире. Микромир в данном случае обозначает и братьев наших меньших, и клеточные и неклеточные формы жизни.

— Как же тут чудесно. — Она положила голову ему на плечо.  
Посидеть весной в парке на скамейке у пруда считалось хорошей приметой у влюбленных. Нигде так ласково не грело солнце и больше нигде так заливисто и радостно не щебетали воробьи в гуще молодой зелени.  
Он подтянул ее поближе, поцеловал в лоб, отвернулся и осторожно покашлял.  
— А в Китае хорошо? — Она поправила ему шарф и заглянула в глаза.  
— Очень.  
— Ты ел тараканов?  
— Я ел яйца. Выдержанные в моче мальчиков и молодых парней.  
Они рассмеялись. Ссылку на статью про экзотическую кухню Азии она выслала ему в самом начале командировки. С тех пор то одно, то другое блюдо всплывало в разговоре, и это стало их маленькой общей шуткой.  
Из окружавших скамейку кустов грянуло оглушительное щебетанье, словно там тоже оценили шутку и страшно развеселились.  
— Я пил чай, пролежавший в земле тысячу лет, — прошептал он. — Представляешь?  
Она вздохнула и посмотрела в сторону набиравшего силу чириканья.  
— Какие они милые. Так радуются весне.  
— Милые и невинные. — Он погладил ее по голове. — Они лучше нас.  
Она улыбнулась и вздрогнула.  
Воробьиная стая внезапно вылетела из кустов и рассыпалась в стороны.  
Весенняя свежесть в воздухе смешивалась с тяжелым запахом неохотно пробуждавшейся от зимнего сна земли.

***

— Ну, что пялишься, дура!  
Молодой воробей, тяжело дыша, скосил глаз в сторону окаменевшей у гнезда воробьихи. От коричневой шапочки до серых лапок он был забрызган кровью, с клюва свисали остатки плоти. Бездыханные трупики сородичей громоздились вокруг, в расклеванных грудинах белели кости, вывороченные и сломанные крылья нелепо торчали над оперенными тельцами.  
— Пиздуй на куст и смотри в оба! Эти пидоры сейчас подмогу приведут.  
Он злобно клюнул валявшуюся на земле чью-то лапку.  
— Хуй им тут, а не гнездо, — злобно прорычал он. — Тут мой отец, мой дед и дед моего деда из яиц вылуплялись. Это моя территория.  
— Летят! — истерично завопила вторая половина с куста.  
— Ну, твари, — прошептал воробей.  
Распушился, щелкнул клювом, расправил крылья и заорал:  
— Я вам сердца повыклевываю и сожру!

***

— А тут что? — Она с любопытством заглянула в клетку.  
— Тут морские свинки, — сообщил он, поглядев на табличку.  
— А где же они?  
— Извините. — Работник зоопарка отодвинул их в сторону и открыл клетку.  
— Ой, смотри, новая свинка. — Она радостно сжала его руку.  
— А вот и другие. — Он показал на выбежавших из домика зверюшек.  
Те окружили пришельца и быстро затолкали обратно в домик.  
— Сейчас будут знакомиться, — прошептала она. — Такие дружелюбные.  
— Очень милые, — подтвердил он и предложил — Пойдем к кроликам?  
Отвернулся, покашлял и постучал себя по груди.  
— Что-то в горле першит, — успокоил он ее в ответ на встревоженный взгляд.  
Она улыбнулась и посмотрела в клетку.  
Из домика торчали пушистые зады и возбужденно подрагивали.

***

— Суки, блядь, опять мужика прислали!  
Жирный самец морской свинки в бешенстве ощерился и застрекотал.  
— Я ебаться хочу! У меня яйца сейчас лопнут!  
— А не похуй ли, мужик не мужик, — подал голос самец поменьше, жадно оглядывая прибывшего сородича. — Давай выебем его. Я первый.  
Самцы стали надвигаться, плотоядно поводя усиками и нехорошо скаля зубки.  
Новичок поднялся на задние лапки, запищал и кинулся в бой.  
— И здесь пидорасы, — прохрипел он, спустя десять минут, показавшихся ему вечностью. — Обещали же гарем. Обещали же, что самцом главным буду. Хуй там.  
Он зажмурился и простонал.  
— Блядь, ебаться-то как хочется!  
Открыл глаза и оглядел поверженных врагов.  
— А похуй. Все равно усыпят.  
Он подполз ближе, потыкал лапкой, выбирая тушку потеплее, вскочил на нее и судорожно задергался.

***

— Ну, до завтра?  
Он взял ее за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
— До завтра, — прошептала она.  
Оба замерли. Последние лучи солнца касались их лиц на прощанье.  
Она закрыла глаза, и он, сдержав кашель, потянулся вперед. Их губы встретились.

***

— Тысячу лет мы ждали! — Черный, закованный в доспехи воин-вирус потряс мечом. — Тысячу лет мы спали в земле среди ароматных трав! Настало наше время, братья! Вы знаете, что делать!  
Братья — такие же черные и мрачные — молча глядели, как надвигается новая планета, предназначенная к захвату, и попирали ногами высохшие оболочки поверженных клеток.  
— Что они говорят? — прошептал один умирающий фагоцит другому.  
— Я не понимаю, — простонал тот в ответ. — Эти ублюдки древнее копчика на жопе. Какого хрена их вытащили из этой блядской китайской пещеры, с ними никакой антибиотик не справится!  
— Надо звать на помощь, — прохрипел третий фагоцит. — Активируйте сигнальные, звуковую и тепловую… Давайте, ребята, я уже все…  
— Внимание, сближение! Вперед! В воздушно-капельное! — орал вирус-командир.  
— Ура! — заревело черное войско и ринулось вперед.

***

— Что? Что с тобой?  
Она испуганно смотрела, как он, согнувшись в кашле, хватается за лоб.  
— Что-то мне нехорошо, — слабеющим голосом сообщил он. — Жарко.  
Он снова закашлялся, подавился и с трудом сплюнул. Она кинулась к нему, но отступила, увидев кровь. Прижала ладонь к горлу.  
— Першит, — жалобно сказала она, и они в ужасе поглядели друг на друга.

Лучи солнца погасли. Холодный ветер прошуршал в ветвях кустов над разоренным гнездом и пошевелил усики мертвых морских свинок на помойке. Агентства новостей в панике набивали сводки о неизвестном вирусе, преодолевшем границы Китая и косившем население по всей земле.


End file.
